Upon the Losing of Myself
by mail-gamerjeevas
Summary: Professor Hojo is forced to sell Kadaj and Yazoo into submission when he is thrown into a great debt. No Loz sorry-fabulously edited! Sorry for the short first chapter...


**Summary Proffesor Hojo's sick experimentations have finally left their mark. He has fallen into great debt and is once again forced to auction off his 'failed' experiments. But where?? To who?? And for what purpose?? All the screaming...**

  
Chapter 1

The stage was dark. The audience was full, almost every member male.

The quiet murmers seemed to blend together into a hum. The air was thick with anticipation and excitement.

Then finally, with a muted 'click', two spotlights operated in sync and ran togeather, illuminating the stage.

No one made a sound then, but every jaw fell slack. The two figures on stage!... It just wasn't possible that they were human! So angelic! So graceful! Fucking gorgeous!! Their silver hair fell gracefully over their bare shoulders, their naked bodies twisted beautifully to lie them flat and face down against the cold stage floor. They didn't move, drugged as they were it was impossible. Their perfect marble skin shone in the harsh light.

Three men walked onto the stage then. Two stood on either side of the silver-haired boys. The other walked to the far right of the stage to a podium with only a small electronic microphone.

"Kadaj-" The man said, and the man standing beside the boy to the left reached down to grip a fistfull of silver locks. The boy intook a sharp, unwilling breath, but could not protest.

His hair was short, much shorter than the other's. It just barely touched his shoulders.

The man used his free hand to grip the underside of the boy's jaw, lifting it for the audience's hungry gaze. All eyes immediately clouded over. The boy truely was 'sex on legs'. His skin was tight and smooth. His cheeks held the only noticeable color, stained red from whatever had been forced into his system. His eyes, half lidded, were an astonishing and mesmerizing mixture of gold, blue, and green. His pupils were slitted, like that of any feline.

Kadaj stared half consciously into the crowd. He would have grimaced if he were able. All those disturbed old men staring at him lustfully, hands sliding along their inner thighs. He averted his eyes.

"-And Yazoo." The auctioneer finished. The man beside Yazoo proceeded the same as the other, yanking his hair painfully and lifting his face to the audience.

Yazoo's features were much the same as Kadaj's. The only noticable difference was that his silver hair flowed sensuously to the small of his back. He was a bit taller as well, so naturally, a bit broader.

"So..." The auctioneer smirked. "Shall we start the bidding?"

The crowd erupted into furiously excited screams and calls of offering. The amounts that people were willing to give for the two boys was baffling!

Yazoo's eyes widened upon realization of these men's intent. He immediately looked to his younger brother,eyes afraid. Kadaj was limp and helpless as the man behind him held him presented with bruising pressure. His head hung low, hair shielding his perfect face. "No!" He shouted in his mind. "He is just a child!"

And that was true enough. Yazoo was eighteen now. He could take care of himself. But Kadaj... he was only just sixteen!

The bids continued to rise dramatically.

"One hundred forty-five thousand!"

"One hundred fifty thousand!"

"Three hundred thousand!!"

Yazoo stared blankly at the ground, another wave of drug-induced dizziness sweeping over him.

...**Silence  
**  
The auctioneer swept his eyes over the crowd, waiting. "Three hundred thousand?" He raised his arm high aboved his head; customary to seal off the deal.

And then, just as he began to bring down his hand-

"Four hundred thousand!!"

The man at the podium stopped dead in his tracks, immediately searching for the owner of the voice. His inquiring eyes fell on two men now walking toward the stage.

"Four hundred thousand." The man repeated, stepping gracefully up onto the stage. He reached an arm behind himself, gesturing to the man who had followed silently behind him. The second man lifted up a seemingly heavy briefcase and unlatched it, smugly dumping bundles of money all over the stage, directly in front of the two delirious boys.

The auctioneer gaped momentarily at the huge pile of money. "...Mr. Shinra..." He started, looking into the man's eyes.

Rufus smirked, one perfect blonde eyebrow raising in mock question. Clearly 'Rufus Shinra' was a common and well-known name in this place.

The auctioneer took a steadying breath and turned back to address the crowd. "Sold! To Rufus Shinra!" **Slam.  
**  
End


End file.
